À ne pas confondre
by ShamalowLaw
Summary: " - Je ne veux plus qu'il le voit, c'est un putain de criminel. Sans parler de l'âge de différence. Et non Marco, c'est pas pareil !"


\- Cours !

Deux ombres courraient à en perdre haleine dans les rues sombres de Dressrosa.

\- Tu crois que je fais quoi ?

\- Plus vite alors !

On entendait des cris et des coups de feu. Elles tournèrent dans une impasse et se dissimulèrent derrière la première cachette disponible.

Deux personnes, largement plus baraqués que les premières, s'avancèrent.

\- Ils ont dû continuer, _dit une voix d'homme_

\- Non, je les ai vu tourner, _répondit une autre_

\- T'as dû mal voir. Allez vient on rentre, Doffy ne va pas être content sinon.

L'homme se renfrogna, mais acquiesça tout de même, avant de suivre son locuteur.

Le silence régna quelques instants avant que les deux êtres refassent surface.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer, _dit calmement un des inconnus_

\- Parle pour toi. Ace va me tuer.. _gémit le deuxième, une moue peureuse sur le visage_

* * *

\- Regarde moi quand je te parles ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutus encore ?!

\- Rien, je te jure Ace..

\- Arrête Luffy ! On entendait les émeutes d'ici ! _hurla ledit Ace_

\- Je suis désolé..

Le calme prit place, malgré la tension largement palpable. Ils étaient dans un grand salon, assez moderne, entourés de plusieurs personnes.

Le premier, nommé Ace, était à vu d'œil, le plus âgé des deux. Il était grand, musclé. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux étaient noirs ébène. De jolies tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses joues et son nez aquilin. De nombreux tatouages ornaient ses bras et son dos. Il ne portait qu'un bas de survêtement, ainsi qu'une arme, coincée dans l'élastique de son bas, à sa hanche.

Le second était plus petit, mais avait les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs que son aîné. Une petite cicatrice était présente sous son œil. Sa respiration était haletante, signe que l'effort produit avait dû être éprouvant.

\- T'étais encore avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? _reprit le plus grand_

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Luffy.. _continua-t-il_ Tu sais que je t'ai interdis de le voir. Il est dangereux.

Luffy baissa la tête, mais ne dit rien pour autant.

Ace soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Va dans ta chambre, je t'appellerai pour manger, _ordonna-t-il_

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas, avant de finir par s'avancer jusqu'à la porte, où il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Pourquoi toi tu as le droit, et pas moi ? _demanda-t-il_

Puis il reprit sa route, sans attendre une réponse.

Ace soupira une deuxième fois, avant de se retourner vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? _demanda-t-il, suivant les regards posés sur lui_

\- Tu es trop dur avec lui, Ace, _dit un jeune homme, la coupe en banane_

\- Non, je suis juste réaliste, _trancha celui-ci_

\- Et trop protecteur, _rajouta un autre avec une grande moustache_

\- Je ne le serai jamais assez avec Luffy. Il est complètement inconscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

\- Je pense que ton frère sait très bien ce qu'il fait, _sortit un homme blond_

\- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi Marco. C'est un gamin qui n'y connais absolument rien en matière de relation ou d'amour. Qui sait ce que ce Trafalgar veut réellement, hein ? Un mafieux qui tombe sous le charme d'un pauvre ? T'as déjà vu ça ? Ça se passe que dans les films à l'eau de rose ce genre de choses.

\- Je crois que tu oublies un peu trop vite ce qui t'es arrivé à toi, _renchérit Marco_

Sentant que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait surement pas être douce, les autres hommes présents préférèrent s'éclipser, leur laissant toute l'intimité dont ils auraient besoin pour les prochaines minutes.

\- C'était pas pareil, _reprit le brun_

\- Au contraire, c'était exactement la même chose. Toi, un jeune innocent, tombe amoureux d'un parrain de la drogue...

\- Je n'-

\- Et devine quoi ? Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, _coupa le blond, se rapprochant de l'homme en face de lui_

Ace ne répondit rien, mais se jeta dans les bras de ce qui s'avérait être son amant.

Les baisers étaient incontrôlables, leurs langues se touchaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Le brun enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond, tandis que celui-ci plaçait ses mains sur sa taille. Leurs bouches ne se décrochaient plus, collées l'une à l'autre, une impression de manque se faisait ressentir à chaque fois que celles-ci s'éloignaient.

Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le canapé, ne se décollant pas de l'autre pour autant. Marco, au dessus, entreprit d'enlever le bas de son conjoint, le laissant en boxer sous lui. Il l'admira quelques secondes avant de descendre ses lèvres sur son torse.

Il déposa des dizaines de baisers papillons dans son cou, sur ses épaules, sur son ventre. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait quelques fois, laissant sortir le muscle rose qui commençait à donner chaud au tatoué.

\- Marco..

L'interpellé se releva et enleva lentement, un à un ses vêtements, se délectant du regard approbateur de son amant. Se retrouvant tous les deux avec un seul bout de tissu, leurs baisers reprirent. Ace releva son bassin, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs sexes. Le blond exerça des mouvements lascifs, tout en descendant ses mains le long du corps du plus jeune.

Il fit lentement descendre le caleçon le long des jambes d'Ace, prenant plaisir à regarder ce qui se dévoilait sous lui. Il en fit de même avec le sien, cependant un peu plus rapidement. Une des mains du plus âgé se logea entre les fesses du brun, avant d'y faire entrer un doigt dans son orifice.

\- Mmh.. _soupira le cadet_

Marco entama de lents va-et-viens, observant la moindre réaction de son petit ami. Il en rajouta un deuxième, puis un troisième, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Après quelques instants, il retira ses phalanges et se positionna devant l'entrée du noiraud. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, où ils soupirèrent tous les deux de satisfaction.

\- Bouge Marco, _demanda impatiemment Ace_

Le blond obtempéra et débuta ses ondulations. Le rythme s'augmentait de plus en plus, sous les supplications du brun qui perdait peu à peu la tête. Leurs corps bougeaient d'avant en arrière, ivres de plaisir et de passion. Leurs mains se joignirent et s'entrelacèrent. Puis, dans un élan final, la jouissance arriva.

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, entremêlant immédiatement leurs jambes. Un silence agréable prit place, laissant un temps de récupération aux amants enlacés.

\- J'ai tellement qu'on lui fasse du mal Marco, _commença Ace_

\- Je sais, _soupira le blond_

Ils marquèrent un temps de pause, avant que le brun ne reprenne.

\- Il fait partit de la bande à Doflamingo. Ils sont tous barrés là-bas, aucun n'a l'esprit sain. Sans parler de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire.

\- Personne ne dit que Trafalgar veut du mal à ton frère.

\- Peut-être, mais personne ne dit qu'il ne le veut pas. Pourquoi se tourner vers Luffy ? Et puis la différence d'âge, Luffy n'a que dix-sept ans. Lui doit en avoir, dans la vingtaine.

\- Tu oublies que tu en as vingt, et que tu te tapes un mec qui en a vingt-neuf.

\- Oui mais.. c'est pas pareil !

Le blond soupira une énième fois, avant de se redresser légèrement pour être au dessus de son partenaire. Son homme était impossible.

\- Tu en avais quinze quand tu m'as rencontré. Je faisais partit d'une des nombreuses familles mafieuses, et toi, par rapport à Luffy et son Trafalgar, tu n'étais pas au courant. Toi, tu n'as eu personne pour t'avertir des dangers de la ville, Luffy t'as eu toi. Je pense que ton frère sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

Ace ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder son homme dans les yeux.

\- Regardes toi maintenant. Tu arbores même le symbole de notre famille sur ton dos.

Il marqua un temps de pause, avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que Trafalgar ne prévoit rien, mais laisse ton petit frère gérer ça. C'est son histoire, et t'en mêler ne pourrait que l'irriter et lui faire faire une connerie. Je ne te dis pas de lâcher prise, loin de là. Soit juste là pour lui quand tout ira mal, ou au contraire, quand tout ira bien, _finit-il en souriant_

Le brun sembla être en conflit intérieur pendant de longues minutes, caressant le tatouage sur le torse de son homme, sous les yeux attendrit du blond. Puis dans un élan, Ace se positionna sur les hanches de son âme-sœur et l'entraîna dans une suite d'ébats charnels.

* * *

\- Bref, j'en peux plus.

Un jeune brun sourit, avant de venir enlacer son locuteur.

\- Je te jure Law, que quand je suis rentré de notre petit escapade, qui s'est avéré être une putain de course poursuite, il m'a gueulé dessus comme jamais, _bougonna un petit brun_

Ledit Law ricana quelque peu, avant de répondre au plus petit.

\- Il sait pour nous ? _demanda-t-il en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou_

\- Ouais. Mais il s'imagine que tu te sers de moi pour une raison ou pour une autre. Si il savait seulement que ton seul but, c'est d'éliminer Doflamingo.

\- Mmh.. _acquiesça Law_ Pour Cora.. Et pour nous.

Il eu un silence, marqué par de petits bruits de bouches et de gémissements.

\- J't'aime Lu', souviens-en toi.

Il l'allongea sur le lit où ils étaient positionnés, avant de les déshabiller tous les deux.

\- Je m'en souviendrai.

Law pénétra profondément son amant, prenant une cadence langoureuse, marquant le moment présent. Des mains entrelacés, des lèvres collées, des corps transpirants, une prostate malmenée, le septième ciel entrevu, des hommes comblés et le bonheur touché.

\- À jamais, _reprit le cadet_

* * *

\- T'étais où ?

\- Avec Law, mon petit ami.

Ace soupira, mais ne cria pas. Luffy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère n'avait toujours pas commencé sa crise habituelle.

\- On peut parler ? _demanda timidement le plus vieux_

Le cadet toisa son frère, avant de d'accepter d'un hochement de tête. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon, où un calme pesant commença régner.

\- Désolé, _dit d'un coup le plus âgé des deux_

Luffy releva la tête, surpris des mots du brun

\- Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire, toutes les disputes qu'on a eu. J'ai parlé avec Marco, et on va dire qu'il m'a un peu ouvert les yeux sur ton cas. Je sais que je te prends la tête sur des trucs que moi même j'ai fais, mais..

Il souffla, puis reprit.

\- On a déjà perdu Sabo, je n'ai plus que toi Lu'. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je sais que je suis trop protecteur envers toi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ton Trafalgar là, je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas comment il est, ni ce qu'il veut.

Le silence retomba quelques instants, mais fut de nouveau coupé.

\- Je te fais confiance, crois-moi. C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance. Après tout c'est normal non ? _dit-il en fixant son petit frère_

\- Oui, _dit Luffy, souriant légèrement_

\- Promets-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais, et qu'au moindre faux pas de sa part, tu le quittes. Promets-le moi Luffy.

\- .. Je te le promets.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, avant de s'enlacer tendrement, oubliant -pour le moment- le copain du cadet.

* * *

\- Ace, je te présente Law.

Deux grands bruns se retrouvèrent face à face, se jaugeant du regard.

\- T'as quel âge déjà ? _demanda, sans aucune forme de politesse, Ace_

\- Vingt-quatre ans.

Ace se crispa, mais ne dit rien pour le moment. Luffy et Marco regardait l'action se dérouler sous leurs yeux, un air désespéré sur le visage.

\- Ace, s'il te plaît, _sermonna gentiment le blond_

\- Oui, oui. Donc tu es le copain de mon petit frère ?

\- Oui, _répondit simplement Law_

Ace tendit sa main, mais au moment où Law approchait la sienne, le petit ami du blond la bloqua dans la sienne.

\- Et tu as tué Doflamingo ?

Law ne répondit pas cette fois-ci, regardant simplement l'homme face à lui. Ace se tourna vers Luffy, et lui dis naturellement :

\- Donc tu te tapes un tueur et tu veux que je lui fasse confiance ?

\- ACE ! _hurlèrent Luffy et Marco, n'en pouvant plus_


End file.
